I believe you
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Meet Ashley Thornton. Childhood friends with Will Graham, until one day in her adulthood after no contact with Will for a long time 2 men show up at her office unexpectedly asking for her to go and see will, complying she goes. Set just after season 1. rated M for a reason. Don't own Hannibal or any characters except my OFC Ashley Thornton. Any reviews welcome.
1. preface

**Hello...**

**Second fanfic, first ever for hannibal.**

**LOVE that TV series it was a little gross and sick but it was also amazing to watch,It sucks me right in.**

**So I feel so sorry for poor will getting the blame... but we all know Dr Hannibal Lecter is the mean one... right? anyway I'm team Will.**

**So I decided to write a fanfic about him and an OFC, because I dont really see much of them because all there is is Will/Hannibal fanfics so Im just like... Nah not my cup of tea, nothing against them dont get me wrong, but its just not for me.**

**So I made a OFC called Ashley, lets go meet her!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNIBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXEPT MY OFC ASHLEY SO DONT SUE ME!**

**Good got that out of the way.**

**Procceed.**

Preface:

_My eyes welled up at the sight, he sat there in this... this cage staring back at me with no sign of him left inside, no spark in his eyes just... nothing, all the years I known this man and would be able to recognise him out of anywhere any place, but this... _

_This is an alien, not the man I know and care for deeply._

_"Ashley" he said, his voice broken and gruff_  
_"Hello" I said_  
_"I have not seen you... for 6 years" he said_  
_"I do appolagise, I have meant to but time hasnt been so kind" I said _  
_"How have you been?" he asked, clearly not been used to speaking to people_  
_"I have been great, I wish I could give you a hug or just shake your hand, but there is kindof a huge glass wall seperating us" I said jokingly, his lip curved up in a side smile_  
_"Why are you here?" he asked_  
_"Because I came to tell you something" I said and he looked up at me with curiosity_  
_"what would that be?" he asked_  
_"That I beleive you" I said and he frowned_  
_"Beleive what?" he asked_  
_"that you did not commit those murders will, I beleive you" I said, his eyes filled up with tears, clearly no one has told him they beleive him before and my heart shattered into a million peices._

_If I know this man, and I know I do he would never harm a human unless it was a matter of protection of others, he is harmless._

_Im Ashley Thornton old best friend of Will Graham._


	2. two strange men

**This is chapter one, introducing ashley.**

**(written in ashleys pov)**

Chapter one.

I sat on my desk, uncomfortable in this pencil skirt, as a matter of fact comfortable in my opinion is sweat pants and tank tops, but Im working so I better keep it proffesional.

I checked my white iPhone 4s for any personal messages and then my Blackberry Bold 9900, I had several e-mails and work messages, a knock at my office door made me stand up straight and clear my throat awkwardly, I put the phones back in my black blazer pocket  
"Who is it?" I asked looking down at my outfit, the tight black pencil skirt that is high waisted and finishes at my knees, Black high heels, a white blouse and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, my secratary popped her little head around the door  
"Miss Thornton" she said  
"yes Alice" I said  
"I have a... Mr?" she asked  
"whitehall" a male voice corrected her  
"whitehall here to speak to you and a... Dr hannibal lecter" she said and I nodded and looked in the mirror, my long brown hair fell past my shoulders neatly in soft curls and my lips bright red with clear pale skin and brown eyes coated with mascara'd eyelashes, I looked at the white Oasis watch on my wrist and sighed  
"It is my break, but ask them what it is about" I said and she nodded  
"its about will graham" a big dark skinned guy said barging in through the door, I frowned and stood up tall annoyed with this mans clear rudeness.

"Jack whitehall F.B.I" he said flashing his badge, I looke over to alice who looked a little annoyed and hurt  
"F.B.I or not, you do not barge in my office like that, appolagise to alice please and then we may talk" I said crossing my arms over my chest with my eyebrow raised, he huffed  
"My appolagies... Alice" he said  
"Accepted Mr whitehall" Alice said  
"would you like any refreshments or snacks?" Alice asked and then a tall man who I am guessing is Hannibal Lecter walked in, dressed in an rather expensive looking suit, chizzled jaw with sharpe edges, perfectly shaped lips pressed together in a fine line, peircing eyes and neat hair, he was looking at me with curiosity.  
"Would you like any?" I asked the two guests  
"No thankyou" Hannibal said, his smooth voice making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and made me want to shrivel up, but I didnt even let it show.  
"Coffee please, no sugar" Jack said  
"no thankyou alice I still have my tea" I said smiling  
"take a well deaserved break after this alice you have been working hard all day" I said and she nodded and walked out closing the door behind her  
"Please sit" I said gesturing to the 4 comfortable leather chairs facing my desk  
"you are a therapist?" Hannibal asked and I nodded  
"yes I am" I said walking up the steps and onto the small platform that my desk is on, my office is rather grand looking, big long windows looking out onto some smashing scenery with royal purple curtains and comfy seatings and sculptures dotted around the room, they both took a seat and I sat on my big leather desk chair  
"Now what is your buisness with Will Graham?" I asked with my hands on the desk.

"Will Graham has been arrested on suspicion of murder" Jack said and I felt myself freeze up, but I brushed it off and kept it proffesional  
"And has Will admitted to any of this?" I asked  
"Will's mental state is very... messed up at the moment" Hannibal said  
"who was he supposed to have killed?" I asked standing up  
"Quite alot of young girls, including abigail hobbs" he said and I nodded  
"hm, I see, and will was working for you?" I asked  
"yes, he was very good at his job, saved alot of lives" jack said I placed my hands together infront of me  
"ah I see, and did he have any support, because his mental state was already at risk, being in the head of a murderer is sticky buisness" I said  
"yes, I was his therapist" hannibal said  
"so why did you contact me?" I asked he already has a therapist...  
"because will mentioned you a few times, he said you would know him better than himself" Hannibal said, his ice cold gaze on me, I could feel my body go cold at each part his eyes was on  
"oh, I havent seen him for... many years now" I said leaning against my desk, Alice walked back in and handed Jack a mug of coffee, he thanked her and then she left  
"he also said that too, Will beleives he was set up, and we hope you would be able to detect if he is telling the truth or not, because we have lost hope for will, we have alot of evidence against him, it doesnt look good" Jack said  
"oh dear will what have you done?" I whispered when I had my back turned to them  
"Will doesnt lie" I said  
"He might be" Hannibal said  
"well what does it matter anyway? I say he is lying he gets sent down, I say he isnt lying he still gets sent down" I said  
"he wishes to see you" Hannibal said and I nodded  
"I get that" I said and I ran a hand through my hair, my phone then began to ring, the blackberry so that must mean its important  
"exuse me for one moment" I said and they both nodded politely and I walked up the steps and into the back room.

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked  
"is this Ashley Thornton?" a woman asked  
"yes this is her" I said  
"great, I am alana bloom, Therapist and friend of Will Graham" she said  
"Nice to meet you Alana" I said  
"a pleasure, I would like to know if you are coming to see will?" she asked and I sighed  
"I have 2 people downstairs asking me the same question" I said  
"jack and hannibal, shit they beat me to it" she said and I laughed softly  
"is your intentions the best for will? he is a dear friend of mine and if Im being lured into a trap I will not hesitate to get my lawyer involved" I said and she laughed  
"Im a friend of his, not a traitior" alana said and I nodded  
"well I guess I could move a few clients away for a while, but it wont be good" I said  
"brilliant thankyou" she said and ended the call, I sighed again.

"Miss Thornton" the cold voice said, I did not tense or flinch or anything I turned to face him  
"Dr Lecter" I said  
"who was that on the phone may I ask?" he asked  
"yeah, it was Alana Bloom" I said and he nodded  
"and what was she proposing?" he asked  
"the same thing you and Jack are, now if its really so important then I shall go with you, but if you may give me a few moments to call my secatary and ask her to move all my appointments for next week" I said and he smiled  
"this is very kind of you" he said  
"will is a dear friend of mine" I said and he nodded, I grabbed my expensive black trench coat and then my purse and he walked out of the door ahead of me and I closed it behind us, he offered his hand and I took it not wanting to be rude and he led me down the stairs, Jack was stood there in a trench coat and hat, I flipped off the desk lamp and looked at my watch  
6:35PM, Alice was still there in the office outside my office, I closed up behind Jack and Hannibal.

"alice, if you could give my appolagies to all my clients sceduled for this week, I shall book them all for next week in my own personal time, could you phone them for me before tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled and nodded  
"of course Miss Thornton" she said and I thanked her and walked out of the building, they ushered me into a car and I sat in the back  
"where do you live Miss thornton?" Hannibal asked I directed him to my house and invited them in whilst I got my things packed, I have a bigish house, big enough for me and my dog, I packed less proffesional clothes and much more warmer clothes, my daily things like my tooth brushes and things like that, I had 2 duffle bags packed and a backpack and another bag full of shoes and then my purse.

I put them at the bottom of the 1st floor's stairs  
"that is alot" Jack said and I nodded  
"enough for me, and hugo" I said whistling for him to come over, he was a huge American Mastiff with cream fur and a black face.

he was almost half my size when I am wearing my heels.

"wow thats a big dog" Jack said looking a little worried  
"hugo is harmless" I said and then I handed him his hag and he kept it in his mouth, we walked out the house and I secured it with my security code and then walked to my car, my black Honda civic and opened the back door for Hugo to jump in on the covered seats  
"the drive wont be so long, just a few hours" I said to the dog and he grumpily put his chin on his paws, I shut the door and put my bags in the car boot, Hannibal was lingering and was beginning to get on my nerves, the reson me and Will as such great friends is because we didnt smother eachother and was both outcasts and misfits of the schools we went to, I sighed saddened that he has gotten himself into trouble.

"Do you have a sat nav or GPS?" Hannibal asked I nodded, I pulled out my satnav from my car and handed it to him, he put the information in the sat nav and then nodded to me  
"I will see you there" he said and I nodded and got into my car and started the engine, he got into his posh mercedies.

Jack was looking at me odd.

I dont like these two men, No man should have to be forced to push his mental state, I have a feeling these two are to blame.

"Its going to be a long week" I Said to hugo sadly and he made a sad noise and closed his dark eyes.

**Chapter one...**

**DONE!**

**please reveiw?**


	3. A stag

**Im back!**

**Well this is chapter two, hopefully meeting will in this chapter!**

Chapter two

The drive was long, too long, but now I wish it never ended, Im in the presence of the most creepyest man alive, ladies and gentleman Hannible Lecter.

His eyes raking my body leaving my skin cold, I sat in Will's house, yep they shoved me here.

"well, I will leave you alone now" he said, I did not let my guard down, I never do its almost impossible  
"Thankyou for this, I appriciate it" I said  
"Miss Thornton the offer still stands for you and your dog to come and stay over at my home, its big enough" he said and I politely shook my head  
"its quite alright, anyway Im not a 'fun' house guest, im boing" I said laughing slightly  
"but we have much in common" he said stepping closer I nodded  
"Im sure we do" I said  
"would you like to go for coffee tomorrow?" he asked  
"That would be nice, you could show me around a little, but that would be after I have seen will" I said "  
"I respect your wishes Miss Thornton" he said  
"please call me Ashley" I said smiling, he nodded politiely and then he opened the front door  
"good night... Ashley" he said hesitating  
"good night" I said waving and dropping my hand, he closed the door behind him, I looked over to Hugo who was grumbling and sniffing the house.

"I'm sure will wouldnt mind us staying here... right?" I asked hugo who just grumbled moodily and I rolled my eyes  
"get here you big sap" I said and he waddled over to me, I stroked his head and then he licked my face.

I pushed him away laughing quietly and then stoof up, time to look around.

I started off in the kitchen, no food.  
"of course" I mumbled and then walked out and around, I then found myself walking up the stairs, hugo on my heels and the floor boards creeked eerily under my feet, still less freaky than hannibal.

I walked into the bathroom, it was clean suprisingly  
"will you clean freak" I said noticing everything still in here looking neat and set up properly, I opened the cupboard and seen razors and man stuff.

I walked out of the bathroom and then into wills rom, the door creaked open and I seen his bed, the bed he would sleep in every night, the room smelt sweaty, musky and manly, I walked over to his dresser and wadrobe, opening the doors and finding just a few clothes, t-shirts, flannel shirts and jeans, in his dresser boxers and even condoms, I laughed for some weird reason, same old will, has a sweet little cheeky side on him, I wont tell him about my little exploration.

I smelt his clothes, still smelt like him, will.

I sighed and then I seen it.

The photo hanging above his bed and another on his bed side table next to the unplugged alarm clock.

Me.

The one above his bed was the one of me and him at prom, yeah we went together, both of us even getting asked but declining because we wanted to go together because going with otherpeople would be awkward and uncomfortable, he still had his beautiful curls in his hair, I love the curls,I smiled, he was wearing a black tux and with a coral pink hanky to match my dress, a tight long sleeved short dress I wore beige heels with it that night and wore my hair down, we said we would just dress asif we was going to a fancy dinner and we did.

The one on his bedside table was of me and him again, asleep in the car on a road trip at spring break, our other 2 friends took the photo, I was wearing a white t-shirt and a red flannel top with some dark jeans and will was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, he was resting his head against the window and I was laying my head in his lap, both of us sleeping, I had my hand softly on his knee, the tears built up behind m eyeballs, not in atleast 2 years have I ever shed a tear for emotion.

I looked up at the celing as the tear spilled over, I gasped a shaky gasp to try and get some air into my lungs as the lump was sufforcating me  
"I promise Will, I will get you out of there, I promise you Will, because you are the only family I have left" I said my thumb stroking his sleeping face, this is a crazy yet impossible plan, but right now I dont care, seeing all these pictures reminds me of how much I love this man, what our inseprable friendship stood for, this.

Im afraid if I cant get him out I will do something utterly stupid like getting myself in there with him so he doesnt have to be alone.

Because thats how serious I am.

I pulled back the sheets on his bed, the white double bed with grey sheets.  
"Oh william this needs a womans touch, infact the whole house does" I said and Hugo grumbled beside me  
"turn away" I said to him and he just crawled towards the door and plonked down on his belly, I walked over to wills wadrobe and pulled out his t-shirt, it smelt of him, or what I guessed is him, he still has his smell from high school, a manly boyish smell that I used to like.

I got undressed and put on the grey t-shirt, I had some old black shorts on underneath anyway, I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put my clothes neatly in one of his empty drawes, Im sure he wont mind, yeah he will be a little awkward at first but thats Willy for you.

"Hugo" I said softly patting the bedsheets and he jumped up onto the bed and I lifted them up for him to climb in next to me, he did and rested his head on the pillow  
"night" I said kissing his head and then stroking his ears, he licked his lips and then made a hmm noise and then closed his eyes, I shut mine, the eery feeling of this house never leaving, but its wills and I love will so I dont care, his home is my home.

...

_My footsteps where what I was focousing on, as the twisted killers and murderers hollered and wolf whistled at me shouting innapropiate things, I held my breath as I counted my footsteps_

_twenty eight._

_Twenty nine._

_thirty._

_I looked up and seen the end cell getting closer_  
_thirty one_  
_thirty two_  
_thirty three_  
_thirty... WIll?_

_I locked eyes with him, My eyes welled up at the sight, he sat there in this... this cage staring back at me with no sign of him left inside, no spark in his eyes just... nothing, all the years I known this man and would be able to recognise him out of anywhere any place, but this... _

_This is an alien, not the man I know and care for deeply._

_"Ashley" he said, his voice broken and gruff_  
_"Hello" I said_  
_"I have not seen you... for 6 years" he said_  
_"I do appolagise, I have meant to but time hasnt been so kind" I said _  
_"How have you been?" he asked, clearly not been used to speaking to people_  
_"I have been great, I wish I could give you a hug or just shake your hand, but there is kindof a huge glass wall seperating us" I said jokingly, his lip curved up in a side smile_  
_"Why are you here?" he asked_  
_"Because I came to tell you something" I said and he looked up at me with curiosity_  
_"what would that be?" he asked_  
_"That I beleive you" I said and he frowned_  
_"Beleive what?" he asked_  
_"that you did not commit those murders will, I beleive you" I said, his eyes filled up with tears, clearly no one has told him they beleive him before and my heart shattered into a million peices._

_If I know this man, and I know I do he would never harm a human unless it was a matter of protection of others, he is harmless._

_He walked forward his body touching the glass_  
_"you have to help me" he pleaded_  
_"I promise, I love you will" I whispered with my hand against the glass, his was on the other side, I pressed my forhead against the glass_  
_"You are not a murderer, you have no blood on your hands and you are not going down for this, if so I go down with you" I whispered._

_The cold wind startled me, blowing through my hair, there is no breeze in a jail._

_"Ashley" the cold voice said my name falling through its mouth like water_  
_"You" I said coldly_  
_"Now now" he said I looked at will who was shaking and staring at hannibal in horror_  
_"NO ASHLEY NO!" Will yelled and then hannibal grabbed me roughly and stabbed a knife straight through my gut and dragged it up a bit, choked and strangled gasps and noises was coming from my throat as blood poured out my mouth_  
_"I knew it" I choked out_  
_"ASHLEY!" Will yelled banging against the glass_

I woke up startled and breathing heavy.

Oh my god this is the first nightmare in ages.

I felt the cold night air slap my face and I seen the bedroom window wide open, I woke up Hugo who made weird noises, the front door slammed shut alarming us both, he jumped to his feet, protective mode coming in, I crept up to the window and seen no one was there and closed it, my heart was pounding in my ears, I looked under the bed, nothing, I then walked out the room after grabbing the gun I was given from last years attack from a client, I clicked it off safety and checked the house, wet snowy footprints where all through the house, I panicked, the house was empty as per usual.

I slammed my back against the wall and let out the breath of air I didnt know I was holding, Hugo nudged me with his wet nose and I smiled and stroked him, I locked the front door after checking the whole house top to bottom.

Nothing.

I looked at my white Ice watch and seen the time was 6AM, I ran a hand over my face, something me and Will both do in frustration.

I grabbed my duffle bag and pulled out my jogging gear, A black adidas sports bra, black cycling shorts and black adidas running trainers, I put my hair up neatly in a high ponytail and grabbed my grey hoodie and earphones, I grabbed Higo's leash doubting I would need it, not many people seem to be around here in Wolftrap.

"Come on hugo" I said and he followed me outside, the freezing winter air was stabbing me, I broke out into a jog after a few quick streatches enjoying the crunching of the snow under my trainers as I ran through the small pathways, hugo getting a good wiff of everything and scenting everywhere leaving yellow stains on practically every tree.

I slowed down my jog and decided to take a small break, I heared the crunching of snow and then they came behind me, my heart was hammering feircly in my chest as a warm puff of air grazed my hand I turned around sharply and fell on my butt, scraping my arm on something really sharp, I felt the blood ooze out of my arm and I winced staring at the steaming blood  
I was face to face with a huge stag, it puffed again staring at the blood dripping from my arm, Hugo raced to me and started growling at the stag feircely and it backed off and ran away, Hugo standing over me protectively.

I felt myself shivering but the sight of blood made me panic and black spots taking over my eyes and my head hit the soft cold fluffy snow.

...

**Hannibal POV**

The stag slashed her arm as she fell backwards onto the snow, the dog of hers ran to her and got into a protecting pose to fight away the stag, the dog growled and barked at it as a warning and the stag ran off, Ashley passed out in the snow, her arm bleeding heavily and the dog of hers nudging her arm and licking her face to try and re-gain conciousness.

I stepped in.

I came out of the forest, the dog stood up growling protectively  
"Its okay Im here to help" I said and he seemed to relax a little at my words, I scooped her up in my arms, her skinny and light body fitting perfectly as she lay limp.

I could smell the rich blood oozing from the gash in her arm and it warned me she needed medical attention immediately, I ripped off some of the fabric of the shirt I was wearing under the thick wooly sweater vest and wrapped it tightly on her small frail arm, the dog followed and I took off the parka coat I was wearing and put it gently over her to avoid her getting cold, I made it back to my car parked a good distance away from her house, she intregues me so much the curiousity got the better of me and I ended up breaking into her house.

Good thing I did or she could have died.

I put her in the front seat and let the dog in Will's house and drove off to my home.

Her blood was all over me, my hands, my clothes, my car.

I pulled in my driveway and walked around to the front of my car and scooped her up again and locked my car behind us, I took her into my home and layed her gently on my sofa putting the thick purple comforter over her sleeping form, I got out my medical kit and began the stitches, I then went to my room and got a small t-shirt ton cover her a little so she wouldnt be so insecure.

I decided tmake her some breakfast.

**Ashley's POV**

My head was spinning, I expected my whole body to be numb and cold and my arm to throb but none, the smell of bacon and the warmth all around me and the sizzling sound, I opened one eye cautiosly and was staring at a grand looking celing, I frowned and sat up, a royal thick purple comforter was thrown over me, I rubbed the soft fabric between my fingers, I looked down and seen I was wearing a white t-shirt, large for me but its not mine... or Wills...

I heared footsteps walking into the same room as me.

Him.

Hannibal Lecter stared at me smiling  
"Ashley, you are awake" he said I blinked suprised and then my hair fell onto my shoulders, I looked at my freshly stitched up arm and he laughed softly

"Quite a nasty cut that was" he said I frowned again  
"where am I? and how did you find me?" I asked  
"You are at my house, and I dropped by your house to check on you and I couldnt find you so I went looking for you and good thing I did" he said smiling kindly, fake smile.

"oh, uh thankyou" I said and he nodded  
"I made us breakfast" he said I looked up at him and then nodded  
"That was very kind of you" I said and he walked over to me and helped me up by holding my hand and elbow  
"Its really my pleasure Ashley" he said and I smiled awkwardly and he lead me into his kitchen  
"what about hugo?" I asked and he frowned and then nodded  
"I took him back to Will's house" He said and I smiled  
"thankyou" I said  
"You are most welcome, now go take a seat its ready" he said and I walked into the dining room and sat down, the table was long, I guess he must have people over for dinner alot.

Hannibal seems nice, I mean my dream has me a little weary of him but still, he saved me and now cooking for me, he doesnt seem too bad... right?

He walked in with 2 plates, full of egg, bacon, toast, toomatoes, sausages and tea... How did he know I like tea?

Oh yeah the office, I smiled at him and he put them infront of me.  
"Bon apetit" he said and I smiled, he sat infront of me, I felt his eyes on me, I eat carefully and tried to not scoff it down like a pig like how I wanted to, his food is heaven.

I sipped my tea after almost clearing the plate, so full up, he smiled at me and I wiped my mouth with a napkin  
"You have a talent" I said and he laughed whilst chewing  
"why thankyou" he said after swallowing I smiled at him  
"did you enjoy it?" he asked and I nodded  
"yes, it was brilliant" I said  
"you should come over for dinner tomorrow" he said promisingly, well eating food like this how can I refuse?  
"I would love to" I said and his eyes lit up  
"fantastic" he said and took my plate and the empty mug of tea  
"you have to see Will soon dont you?" he asked walking back in my eyes widened  
"yes" I said  
"Okay, lets go" he said and I stood up noticing I was wearing a t-shirt of his  
"this is yours?" I asked and he nodded  
"You can keep it" he said  
"thanks" I said  
"I just need to dress the stitches and we will leave right away" he said and I nodded and sat back on the sofa, he wrapped it with the white bandage and then gave me a spare roll I took it and he dropped me off at Will's house.

I showered and got dressed into some black trouser leggings, a black tank top and a red and black flannel top unbuttoned and just below the knee naitive american boots that I just love so much.

I dryed my long brown hair quickly and then put it up in a messy ponytail, I dont want to dress 'nice' because Im sure all the doctors and therapists have been dressed 'nice' so I just want to go dressed as me.

I smiled slightly at myself in the mirror and put on some mascara and alien perfume, also the friendship bracelet he made me once when we was 13, its made out of string, white and blue and I made him one that was grey and black like he wanted it.

Off to see Will now... my heart is racing and I am shaking nervously, what if its not the guy I know? what if he is insane?

I pursed my lips  
"suck it up bitch" I said and then grabbed my keys and marched out the front door locking the house behind me and then walking down to my honda civic.

This is it.

**so what do you think? do you like Ashley and where should I go with this Hannibal relationship?**

**I might to a huge time leap in the chapter 4, because I dont know how to write getting will out of the criminaly insane place or whatever, so I might just skip it? I dont know I need to hear what you guys think, advice is needed! **


	4. Seven? make that eight

**HI!**

**I'm back, right first off, I noticed some HUGE mistakes that I am currently face palming for, Jack ****Whitehall ****First off, shit! I meant Jack Crawford! Jack whitehall is my faverouite comedian and I just got mixed up, please dont shoot me, I realise my mistake and I am sorry.**

**But lol.**

**And at the start of chapter 2 I spelt hannibal wrong, OMG I feel like such a fucking idiot.**

**Pardon the language.**

**Anyhow lets get back to Ashley and this is going to be the big visit, yes I made the description her dream, I wanted the real scene to play out a little... different...**

**And IM BEGGING FOR REVEIWS! please? it would be great if you could take just a few seconds to tell me your thoughts and feelings about my character or anything? also for any information about anything if you are curious PM me, dont be shy Im always open for a chat;)**

**On with my story:D**

Chapter three

The building is huge, absoloutely Mahoosive.

I walked through the eeiry hallways and then reached a green gate, they took everything off of me, my blackberry, my iphone possibly everything I have on me.

The only thing appart from clothes that I had on me was a pass hung around my neck with VISITOR written on the laminated card.

I swallowed hard when they locked the gate behind me and I breathed out slowly as I walked down the narrow corridoor, manly arms hanging through the green bars, whistling and shouting innapropriate things, I found _his_ cell, the end one thank god, I stopped about one meter away from the cell, he was looking at his feet, sat hunched on the edge of his bed, I felt a strangling lump form in my throat just seeing this.

"Hello Will" I said softly, his head shot up and disbeleif was written all over his face  
"Ashley" he said stunned, his eyes raking all over me and taking in as much as possible, he stood up, the navy blue jumpsuit, brown curls and blue eyes, this is him.

"Will how are you?" I asked softly  
"Just great" he said sarcastically, his eyes looking haunted, I stepped forward, emotion shone in his eyes and a tear fell down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly and he smiled sadly  
"would it be weird if I told you I missed you more than anything over the years?" he asked and I laughed sadly  
"then we both are weird because the feeling is mutual" I said and his eyes fell on the bracelet  
"You still have it?" he asked and I nodded  
"Of course" I said softly  
"mine is at home" he said looking at the floor  
"I know, Im staying there" I said and he frowned  
"my house?" he asked and I nodded  
"if thats a problem I will go, no big deal" I said and he shook his head  
"I wont be returning" he said  
"Will look at me" I demanded in a harsh tone my eyes welling up again, I stepped closer to the cell and so did he, just a breath away yet seperated by a wall of cold green bars, I grabbed his hand, his hand felt rough and worn out, I stroked the hard skin lightly with my fingertips  
"I will get you out of here" I said and he looked into my eyes  
"I wont walk away without you Will, Clearly letting you live seperately from me caused a bit of a problem, its the worst mistake and I cant forgive myself until you are out of this... this cage" I said and his eyes filled up with tears  
"I dont think you can" he said  
"Faith trust and pixie dust my friend" I said softly an he smiled  
"Will I am serious, I wont let you go down for this, hell I dont even have to be here to know full damm well you didnt do it" I said and he huffed a laugh  
"You sound so sure" he said and my other hand travled up to his chin, I lifted it lightly stroking the slight stubble that was pricking my fingers  
"Because I am, and I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life, I have read so many people, who I dont even know and I have been able to tell who is guilty or not and you are not" I said and the white bandage on my arm became visible and his eyes locked on it  
"What is that?" he asked  
"an accident" I said pulling my hand back but he grabbed it  
"what happened?" he asked  
"you wouldnt beleive me" I said and he let go of my hands  
"try me" he said  
"I was out for a jog, with Hugo my Mastiff, and I cut it on a stag" I said and he seemed to go a bit pale  
"a stag?" he asked  
"yeah, it huffed behind me and then I spun around and fell on my butt scraping my arm on its antlers" I said and he nodded  
"its freaky" I said laughing softly  
"do you have my dogs?" he asked  
"dogs?" I asked  
"yeah, I had alot of dogs, well strays I took them in" he said  
"no, but I could go get them if you want?" I asked and he nodded  
"I dont want them around other people" he said and I smiled  
"Im sure hugo wont mind, he is nice around other dogs" I said cracking a smile and he smiled back, he always avoids eye contact, I only make it with patients or if I honestly have to.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Im not coming out" he said  
"hell yes you are" I said and he shook his head  
"Will, look at me, in the eyes and I am going to tell you and you better keep your damm ears open" I said and he awkwardly lifted his eyes from the floor, they raked over my face, from my chin, to my lips, to my nose and then my eyes I wanted him to remember my words and to think about them, I will be fighting tooth and nail for him and right now this is the motivation for both of us.  
"You will be out of here, you will be at home at your beautiful house with your dogs and do you wanna know why? because Im not giving up on you Will, Im not leaving this time because look what happened the last time I did that?" I asked and he blinked twice  
"you really mean that?" he asked and I sighed annoyed at his disbeleif  
"I told you I would go to the prom with you, I did, I told you I would dress in a simple dress, I did, I told you I would go to spring break with you, I did, I said I would miss you, I did" I said softly and he looked at my lips the whole time I spoke  
"Im not giving up, so you better suck it up William Graham because this time Im not leaving until you are at your home and if you throw me out" I said laughing and he smiled at the ground  
"How many are there?" I asked  
"seven" he said and I shrugged, I was expecting that  
"Well adding hugo that will be eight" I said and he looked up  
"where have you been?" he asked changing the subject  
"Indiana, nice place really" I said shrugging  
"long drive dont you think?" he asked  
"worth it" I argued.

I ended up after getting dragged out of there for taking too long, finding the 7 dogs, I managed to get them all and squeeze them in my back seat, I had to fight for these dogs, arguing with the lady alot.

I pulled up to Wills house and they all started barking like mad

"alright alright we are all happy, yay now come on" I said opening the car door, I then let them out the back, they almost knocked me over running on the front and barking at the door, I could hear hugo answering their barks, I slammed the door and groaned at the hairy backseats and then locked it.

I jogged up the steps and walked in sheilding the dogs  
"Wait" I said to them all and they sat on their bottoms staring at me  
"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven" I whispered counting them all, I looked down at hugo  
"eight" I said and then grabbed hugo's leash and held him back unsure of his reaction, I let the dogs run into the living room barking and rolling around, I closed the front door and then walked hugo over infront of the fireplace.

I whistled and they all came back and jumped on the sofa.

"Stay" I said to them all, I introduced them all to hugo who just grumbled alot.

"You must be Winston" I said to the yellow dog with what looks like dirty patches on his fur, Will told me about this little fella, he whined and I stroked his head  
"I know Im not Will, and he isnt home right now, but I promise you guys I will bring your daddy home" I said and stroked them all, Hugo looked tired already, what a lazy fat ass.

"who wants to go for a walk then?" I asked they all started barking and I laughed  
"hm no one then" I joked and then let the back door open letting them all run free.

Winston brushed past my feet and legs, he put his front paws on my feet and looked up at me  
"hello" I said he just stared at me  
"Im your dad's friend Ashley" I said scratching his ears, I sat down on the steps and he whined and nudged me with his nose sitting beside me  
"what is it?"I asked putting my arm around him and scratching his sides, he licked my face and then ran off.

"he just wanted a kiss eh?" I asked amused and crossed my arms watching the dogs fall over eachother with exitement.

**R&R?**


End file.
